


Basta de engaños, basta de mentiras.

by starry_alien



Category: Farsantes
Genre: Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_alien/pseuds/starry_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro se despertó y sintió todo el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros. Otro día para vivir, llenándolo de mentiras y engaños. Mintiéndose a si mismo de los sentimientos que quería ocultar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basta de engaños, basta de mentiras.

**Author's Note:**

> GUILLEDRO FEELS.
> 
> I TRIED, OH GOD DID I TRY?
> 
> Mi segundo fic para esta hermosa pareja. No puedo esperar el capitulo 7, con esos adelantos! LA MANO DE PEDRO, AKLHFSDJKLAHJKLDSGBÑAS-
> 
> En fin, me disculpo cualquier tipo de falta que esto pudiera tener, soy un intento de escritora y me disculpo por mi incompetencia.
> 
> Espero les guste :)

Pedro se despertó y sintió todo el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros. Otro día para vivir, llenándolo de mentiras y engaños. Mintiéndose a si mismo de los sentimientos que quería ocultar y engañando a Camila de que todavía la amaba. Mentiras, todo era mentiras desde que decidió entrar en la firma de abogados de Guillermo. Pedro no se arrepentía, por el contrario, a él le encantaba entrar y escuchar la voz de Gabriela discutiendo con Marcos sobre algún caso que el “descarado” decidió aceptar, le encantaba que Cuca le ofreciera café con algunas masitas, escuchar a Alberto defender a Gabriela y a ella quejándose de que no lo necesitaba. Pero más que nada, a Pedro le encantaba asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la oficia y ver a Guillermo, escucharlo hablar y verlo gesticular era su cosa favorita. Si, Pedro amaba a Guillermo, pero no era algo que él pudiera expresar. 

“Buen día amor” la voz de Camila lo sacó de su trance, girándose para verla mejor le sonrío.  
“Buen día”  
“¿Hoy tenes que ir temprano o tenes un tiempito para mi?” le pregunto su prometida acurrucándose a su lado.  
Pedro miró el reloj, todavía tenia una hora pero no tenia ganas de escuchar a Camila hablar sobre los planes para la boda.  
“Si, en un ratito me tengo que ir” dijo levantándose, “hoy probablemente vuelva tarde, estamos con unos nuevos casos, además tengo unos papeles que conseguir para la causa de Guillermo” freno para cepillarse los dientes.  
“¿Y que tan tarde vas a llegar?” le pregunto Camila desde la cama.  
“Tarde Camila, vos sabes como son las cosas” Pedro le dijo un poco exasperado.  
“Bueno, tampoco es para que te enojes Pedro.” Camila sabía que era mentira, que Pedro volvía tarde porque le gustaba estar en la firma. A ella no le gustaba para nada, pero las veces que trato expresar como se sentía respecto al trabajo de Pedro este le discutía que no era algo que fuera a cambiar. “Ayer hable con Ana, dice que Guillermo también anda estresado.”  
Pedro dejo el nudo de su corbata para mirar a Camila por un momento. “Debe ser por el nuevo caso que tiene, es algo grande” sus manos se movían nerviosamente y el nudo quedo torcido, “mira discúlpame, no quise hablarte mal.”  
Camila se levanto de la cama con una sonrisa tranquila y dejo un beso en el hombro de Pedro antes de salir de la habitación. “¿Te hago un café?”  
“Si, gracias” le contesto Pedro mientras se ponía el saco azul oscuro, mirándose al espejo lo único que podía pensar era que Guillermo tenia puesto uno igual el día anterior. 

Cuando Pedro entro lo primero que escucho fue a voz de Marcos.  
“Gabriela, te lo digo de buena manera, no me rompas más las pelotas.”  
“Ah no, a mi no me vas a hablar así, veni acá Marcos”  
Gabriela se levanto de su silla para seguir a Marcos al patio. Alberto estaba en la cocina tomando un café.  
“Buen día” le dijo a Pedro cuando se acerco a saludar.  
“Como empezamos la mañana, eh?” dijo Pedro mirando a los dos abogados discutir por la ventana.  
“Ni te imaginas” Alberto sorbía de su taza ausente. Pedro reconocía la forma en la que los labios de Alberto su curvaban en una calida sonrisa al escuchar a Gabriela defender sus principios. Todos en la firma sabían que sentía Alberto por Gabriela, era visiblemente obvia la química entre ambos.  
“¿Y Guillermo?” pregunto Pedro, tocando ligeramente el hombro de Alberto para llamar su atención.  
“En la oficina” respondió él con el mismo tono ausente. 

“Buen día” dijo Guillermo cuando Pedro se asomo por la puerta.  
Pedro amaba esa sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que lo miraba, incluso cuando creía que no lo estaba mirando. Él devolvió la sonrisa calidamente.  
“Buen día Guillermo, empezamos con una mañana movidita.”  
“¿Por qué lo decís? ¿Algún caso difícil?” pregunto Guillermo frunciendo el seño.  
“No no, para nada, lo digo por Marcos y Gabriela. Desde el temita con el barra brava discuten hasta por el aire que respiran.”  
“Ah, pero siempre va a ser así, tienen distintas formas de pensar…” mientras Guillermo hablaba Pedro camino hasta estar parado junto a su silla y se inclino levemente para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. Guillermo estupefacto por la acción de Pedro dejo de hablar.  
Él estaba acostumbrado a que Pedro entrara en su espacio personal, pero este no era el saludo que Pedro acostumbraba todas las mañanas.  
“¿Qué pasa?” pregunto Pedro.  
“Nada, ¿Necesitabas algo?” Guillermo intentaba leer su rostro, en sus ojos, intentaba encontrar algo que le explicara que estaba pasando.  
“Te quería saludar” le contesto Pedro sin moverse de su lugar.  
“Y bueno ya me saludaste, ¿Ahora que?”  
“Ahora podemos hablar”  
“Muy bien, hablemos. ¿De que queres hablar?”  
“De lo que nos pasa”  
“¿Qué nos pasa?”  
“Vos sabes muy bien, esta tensión que hay entre nosotros”  
“¿Tensión? ¿Vos te sentís tenso cuando estas conmigo?”  
“Yo he visto la forma en la que sonríes cuando me miras e incluso esas miradas que compartimos, parecen confesiones que no queremos decir en voz alta.”  
“¿Confesiones?” Guillermo se río nerviosamente, “no creo que sea el lugar indicado para hablar de esto.”  
“¿Y entonces donde? ¿Vamos a un bar?”

Guillermo y Pedro se excusaron de los demás diciendo que tenían que resolver unos temas, y sin dar más explicación salieron en dirección al bar que fueron en su primera reunión.  
“Un lindo lugar” dijo Pedro sentándose en la mesa que eligieron.  
“Muy bonito, pero no es el motivo por el que vinimos” Guillermo se veía nervioso, Pedro apoyo su mano sobre la de el y le sonrío, los actos parecieron calmar a Guillermo que le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró. “Confesiones dijiste, y tenias razón, tengo varias cosas que confesarte” dijo Guillermo tomando la mano de Pedro y apretándola suavemente como gesto de cariño.  
“Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí” la voz de Miguel sorprendió a los abogados, Guillermo soltó la mano de Pedro con rapidez. “Nada menos que a Beggio y Graziani, decime Beggio ¿Sabe tu mujer que estas en una cita con tu jefe?”  
“No empieces con tus pelotudeces Miguel” Guillermo le contesto, “estamos una reunión no tenemos tiempo para tus suposiciones.”  
“Una reunión romántica, porque todos en el bar pudieron ver como andaban agarraditos de la mano” le contesto con una sonrisa burlona a Guillermo, “pero no me contestaste Beggio, ¿sabe o no sabe tu mujer?”  
“¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y nos dejas de joder?” Pedro le contesto perdiendo la paciencia, pero antes de que Miguel le pudiera contestar se levanto de la silla, “vamos Guillermo, busquemos un mejor lugar para terminar con esta reunión.”  
“Me parece bien” Guillermo se levanto para seguirlo, “y vos Miguel, deberías buscarte una vida y dejarme de romper las pelotas.”  
“Jamás, no voy a parar hasta hundirte Guillermo” le contesto amargamente Miguel antes de que salieran por la puerta.

“Que denso que es, ¿para donde vamos?” Guillermo miro por la ventana del auto sin reconocer las calles.  
“A mi lugar de escape” le contesto Pedro sonriendo.  
Pedro estaciono frente un campo, la mañana era soleada pero ventosa por lo que decidieron quedarse dentro del auto. Ninguno de los dos quería romper el silencio, pero Pedro no podía contener los sentimientos en su pecho.  
“Me gustas Guillermo” dijo Pedro mirando a su socio.  
Guillermo suspiro, “Pedro realmente me halaga que me digas esto, sos un hombre guapo y joven y tan brillante pero te estas por casar, ¿Por qué haces esto?”  
“Yo no amo a Camila, si la quiero pero desde hace tiempo ya tengo mis dudas. Guillermo ya no quiero seguir engañándola ni mintiéndome a mi mismo. Lo único que quiero hacer cada día es estar en la firma, verte y estar junto a vos, escucharte hablar y verte sonreír” Pedro tomo la mano de Guillermo en la suya, “yo te quiero Guillermo, nunca en mi vida me sentí así, nunca nadie me atrayo tanto como vos lo haces, ningún hombre ninguna mujer, nadie.”  
“Pedro yo…” Guillermo clavo sus ojos en los de Pedro, “yo también tengo sentimientos por vos, siéndote sincero me gustas desde el primer día que te vi.”  
Pedro sonrió, una sensación de calidez recorrió todo su cuerpo, al fin sabia que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, que Guillermo también lo quería, que esas miradas no eran producto de su imaginación. Lentamente se inclino hacia delante, su mano desocupada se apoyo suavemente en la mejilla de Guillermo trayéndolo hacia el, cuando sus labios se unieron finalmente en un beso Pedro se sintió libre. Sus labios se movían en sincronía, encajaban perfectamente como dos piezas de rompecabezas destinadas a estar una junto a la otra. Las manos de Guillermo se posaron en su cuello y el roce de piel hizo correr escalofríos por su espalda poniéndole la piel de gallina. Pedro se sentía como un adolescente dando su primer beso. Cuando se separaron, Guillermo beso su frente cariñosamente.  
“¿Y ahora que?” pregunto luego de un momento.  
“Podrías dejarme disfrutar” le contesto Guillermo sonriendo, y Pedro beso esa sonrisa una y otra vez.  
“Te amo Guillermo” susurró contra sus labios.  
“Yo también” le contesto Guillermo devolviéndole el beso.

Aún tenían muchas cosas que enfrentar, muchos secretos que confesar, muchas mentiras que limpiar. Pero por el momento Pedro estaba contento con tener a Guillermo junto a él, besándolo tranquila y amorosamente.


End file.
